


Beautiful Discomfort

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, POV Frank Castle, Staring, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Frank finds Matt in his apartment and decides to admire the peaceful man as he sleeps.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Beautiful Discomfort

Frank enters his apartment when he notices Matt lying on his couch. He’s about to yell at him and throw him out when he notices the sun shining down on the man’s face. There’s so much peace on his face – something he doesn’t see on Hell’s Kitchen’s Devil very often. He steals a moment to stare and admire, he doubts Matt will know. He certainly wouldn’t underestimate his eyes, but he seems to be so deep in sleep that there couldn’t be any danger in looking. Frank’s heart tightens – why did the man have to bring out so much beautiful discomfort in his heart? He doesn’t dare do more than just stare, he would certainly need a shot or two of something for that.


End file.
